


art

by astralpenguin



Series: lead me to a future [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Break Up, Gen, Humor, It all works out fine, M/M, Minho POV, Minho Ships It, Minho has improved his matchmaking skills, Poor Ben, art students, benally getting together, but he goes through quite the emotional rollercoaster in the space of about 10 minutes, but it's the chillest break up ever, can be read as a standalone, in case that wasn't clear, newt is a good friend, platonic 'I love you', they're 15 years old, this is a benally fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: “Does he seem a little off to you?”“He seems normal to me.”“Toyou, he is. But he’s been acting strange around me ever since Gally and I got together.”can be read as a standalone





	art

**Author's Note:**

> this is an event that gets discussed in [chapter 75 of the main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758102/chapters/36492201) and i just _had_ to go into more detail
> 
> if you haven't read that though, dw, this doesn't spoil anything major from that and can be read as a standalone : D

The art room was deserted.

Minho wasn’t surprised about that. It had finally stopped raining, and it was probably the warmest day of the year so far. That wasn’t actually saying much, but still. The good weather wasn’t going to last, and most people wanted to take full advantage of it while it was here.

Unfortunately, he was behind on his art coursework, and couldn’t afford to waste any time.

“You’re not behind,” said Newt when Minho told him this. “You’re ahead. You can come enjoy the sun if you want, it’s not gonna kill you.”

“I’m behind from where I’d _like_ to be, though” said Minho, as he grabbed the watercolours out of the cupboard.

Newt sighed. “Are you at least gonna remember to eat?”

Minho laughed. “Yes, _mum_ ,” he said, pointing to the lunchbox he’d left out next to his sketchbook. “I know how to look after myself.”

Newt hummed in thought, before picking up a box of coloured chalk and taking it over to the table the Minho had claimed.

“What are you doing?”

Newt shook his head. “I’m not gonna leave you here all alone, now am I?” He smirked. “I can’t let you get too far ahead, or I won’t be the favourite anymore.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “I could create a masterpiece on par with the shucking Mona Lisa, and you’d still be the art department’s favourite.”

Newt shook his head. “I was kidding, Min.”

Minho shrugged. “I wasn’t. And it’s fine, you deserve it!” He grinned. “I can’t wait for the name Newton Ross to be as well known as famous artists like-”

He was cut off by Newt throwing a piece of chalk at his head. The feeling of it brushing through his hair captured all of his attention, stopping him from talking.

He scowled at Newt’s laughter.

“I wasn’t expecting it to show up so bright!” Newt managed to force out between breaths.

“Which colour? And how bad is it?”

“Pale blue, and pretty bad.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“It should rinse out easily,” said Newt, gesturing towards the sink.

“Nah.” Minho sat and opened his sketchbook. “I’ll keep the blue. But if you could get me a cup of water for the paint, that’d be amazing.”

Newt got it without complaint.

For a little while, they were the only two people in the art room. They ate, drew, and chatted about how their days had been so far. Newt had had an English lesson that could only be described as ‘hellish’, while Minho had nearly fallen asleep in Biology. They both couldn’t wait for PE in the afternoon. That was something that didn’t require much concentration, and that they were both good at. _And_ it was warm outside. That always made PE a lot more enjoyable.

About halfway through lunch, Ben joined them. He said hello, explained that he wanted to get a headstart on the inking he wanted to do during next period, and set himself up on a different table.

Once Minho was sure that Ben was sufficiently engrossed in his own work, he turned to Newt, lowered his voice, and said, “Does he seem a little off to you?”

“Hmm?” Newt quickly glanced at Ben. “He seems normal to me.”

“To _you_ , he is. But he’s been acting strange around me ever since Gally and I got together.”

Newt furrowed his brow. “Strange how?”

“Strange like, I don’t know, he doesn’t look at me as much as he used to, like his eyes just kinda skip over me. He doesn’t talk to me as much. We had a long conversation going about different versions of the Joker, but it’s kinda died recently.”

Minho had a theory as to why this was happening, but he wanted to hear Newt’s opinion before doing anything about it. Minho would be the first to admit that his track record with these things was bad. Atrocious, even. Newt, however, had proven himself to be very emotionally intelligent, so Minho would defer to his judgement. Newt had foreseen his and Gally’s relationship, after all.

Thing is, Minho _did_ know his best friend extremely well. So when Newt’s face morphed into one of complete confusion, he wasn’t fooled for even a second.

“That’s odd,” said Newt. “It doesn’t sound like him. Maybe he’s just tired?”

“Newt,” said Minho, “just because Alby can’t tell when you’re lying, doesn’t mean that I can’t. Stop it.”

Newt dropped the act. “It really is nothing. Don’t worry about it, he’ll be okay.”

Minho dropped the paintbrush he was using into the water pot and turned fully towards Newt. “Ben’s my friend. And he’s upset. I don’t care if it’s at me or just in my general direction or whatever. He’s upset, and I’m not going to just ignore it.”

Newt sighed. “I know. But there isn’t much you can do, in this case.”

“I think there is.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

“What’s bothering him?” Minho took the paintbrush out of the water and laid it on a paper towel. “I’ve got my own theory, but I wanna check with you first in case I’m wrong.”

“Who says I’ve got it right?”

“One,” said Minho, holding up a finger, “you’re a genius when it comes to people and how they’re feeling. And two,” he held up another, “There’s a strong possibility that he’s told you about it.”

“He hasn’t.”

“Then you’re bound by no promises, and are free to answer my question.”

Newt looked over his shoulder at Ben, then back at Minho. He looked conflicted, and said nothing.

“Newt, whatever it is, I’m just looking to help. I can’t help him if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Newt thought for a few seconds.

Coming to a decision, he took a deep breath, and started to speak.

“There isn’t much you can do to help him, because Ben has a crush on Gally. He has for ages. So it’s kinda difficult for him to see you and Gally together, which is probably affecting how he interacts with you. He definitely doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s not the type to get nasty over something like this.” Newt shrugged. “He’ll get used to it.”

Minho nodded, and looked over Newt’s shoulder towards Ben. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s what I thought.”

Newt’s eyes widened. “You mean you knew?”

Minho refocused his attention on Newt. “He’s the second least subtle person I know.”

Newt flushed, but didn’t verbally respond to Minho’s comment. Instead, he said, “You’re not mad at him?”

Minho let out a breath of laughter, and shook his head. “How could I be? He’s liked Gally for longer, if anything I’m surprised he’s not mad at _me._ In fact...” he trailed off.

Ben had definitely liked Gally for longer than Minho had. That was indisputable. Minho was convinced that Ben had liked Gally even before they’d started secondary school. Minho’s own feelings hadn’t sprung up until a lot more recently.

Minho looked across at Ben again.

Ben had liked the same guy for at _least_ four years. That must run pretty deep.

“Newt, I’m not asking this because of jealousy or insecurity, I’m just curious. Do you think that Gally likes Ben back?”

Newt blinked.

“That’s a kinda strange thing to be ‘just curious’ about.”

“Just answer the question.”

“Yeah, I do.” Newt shrugged. “But he doesn’t realise that Ben feels the same, and none of that means that he doesn’t like you. He does. He wouldn’t be dating you otherwise.”

Minho smiled in reassurance. “I know that, don’t worry.”

“And he’s definitely not gonna-”

“I know!” Minho couldn’t help but laugh. “Gally’s a good guy. Both of them are. They wouldn’t do that.”

Newt breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. So long as you know that.”

Minho nodded. He then stood and walked across the room towards Ben.

“Hey!” Newt scrambled to his feet and followed. “Wait! Don’t just-”

Too late.

“Hey Ben!” said Minho.

Ben looked up from his work. “Hi Minho,” he said, smiling.

“You’re in love with my boyfriend, aren’t you?”

The effect was immediate.

The smile dropped off of Ben’s face, his expression morphing into one of horror. He dropped the quill he’d been holding - thankfully into the inkwell and not onto the page - and shifted backwards. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered.

Minho held out his hands placatingly. “Dude, it’s okay, I’m not mad. But you do, don’t you?”

Ben looked behind Minho towards where Newt was standing. Minho was sure that Newt’s expression at that moment would be one of the greatest sights ever, but he forced himself not to turn around.

Ben looked back at Minho and hesitantly nodded. “Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t realise you knew about it.”

“You don’t need to apologise, it’s cool.”

Ben shook his head rapidly. “I’m not going to try and take him from you, if that’s what you’re worried about-”

“I’m not worried-”

“He’s your boyfriend. I promise I’m not gonna try anything. You’re my friend, and I want him to be happy, so if you’re happy together then that’s completely fine-”

“Ben I-”

“It would be really shitty to get between you now, and I’m not going to do that-”

“BEN!”

Ben stopped rambling. “Yes?”

Minho smiled. “I know. And it’s fine, I’m not mad. Why would I be? You’ve liked him a lot longer than I have, right?”

“I, uh,” he took a deep breath. “Yeah, I have.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Ben shrugged helplessly. “Because I’m an idiot.”

“How would you feel if I told you that he’s an idiot too?”

“Huh?”

Minho looked at Ben’s artwork. “You’ve got art next, right? You’re just gonna leave your stuff here?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t see what-”

Minho didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence.

He grabbed Ben’s wrist and pulled him off the stool. Ben offered little resistance as Minho led him out of the room and down the stairs.

Minho heard Ben ask Newt, who’d evidently decided to follow them, what was going on. Minho had to bite down on a laugh when he heard Newt’s frustrated response that he didn’t know.

Before long, the three of them had exited the school building and were heading towards the outside seating area, where their friends were.

Teresa noticed them first, and waved them over.

“Have you decided to enjoy the sunshine after all?” she asked.

Minho shook his head, and let go of Ben’s wrist. “Gally,” he said, “can we borrow you for a sec?”

The rest of the group’s concerned looks didn’t escape him.

But apparently they did Gally.

“Sure!” he said, standing up and following Minho and Ben as they walked away. Newt stayed with the rest of the group and started talking as soon as they were out of earshot, probably filling everyone else in on what had happened.

Gally smiled at Minho. “What’s up?”

Minho turned to Ben. “Tell him what you told me.”

“Which bit?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

Ben turned to face Gally, probably thinking that it would be easier to get this over with. “I like you.”

Gally looked confused.

“Not just as a friend, I mean,” Ben continued. “I have a crush on you. But I completely get that you’re in a relationship right now, and you don’t even see me that way anyway, so don’t worry. I’ll get over it.”

Gally’s mouth dropped open.

Ben took a step back. “Okay,” he said. “Now that’s out in the open, I’m just gonna go and-”

Gally’s hand shot out to stop him from moving. “You like me?”

Ben nodded, his face downcast. “Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t want it to become awkward.”

Gally opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Minho put his hand on Gally’s shoulder and leant in so Ben couldn’t hear what he was saying. “Tell him the truth.”

“But-”

“But nothing.” He smiled. “Tell him.”

Minho stepped back so he wasn’t in their way.

Gally swallowed.

“I like you too.”

“What?”

Gally cleared his throat, and, a bit louder this time, said, “I like you too. I have for a while.” He looked away. “I didn’t think you felt the same.”

“Well,” said Ben, dumbfounded, “I did. I do.”

Gally nodded, also looking shocked. “I do too.”

The corners of Ben’s mouth curled upwards into a small smile. “You just said that.”

“I did,” said Gally, mirroring the smile.

The two boys stood there for a few seconds, silent, staring at each other in disbelief.

Then Minho cleared his throat.

“So,” he said. “You two have fun. I’m gonna go and-”

“But what about you?” said Ben, the smile disappearing from his face. “It wouldn’t be fair of us to-”

Minho grinned. “Ben,” he said, “you’re cute and all, but I’m not particularly interested in being part of a trio right now.”

“But I can’t just-”

Minho rolled his eyes, and turned to Gally. “I’m breaking up with you,” he said.

Gally let out a bark of laughter. “No hard feelings?”

“How could there be? I literally just set you guys up!”

Gally nodded. “True.” He stepped towards Ben and took his hand in his own. “Thank you, Minho.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked towards the rest of the group. “Hey Newt!” he called out. “I’m going back in! You coming?”

Newt quickly said his goodbyes, before running to catch up with Minho.

He didn’t say anything until they were back inside the school building.

“What the bloody fuck just happened?”

“Gally is now dating Ben, not me.”

“Oh,” said Newt. “Min, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was my call.”

Minho could feel the confusion radiating off of Newt.

“Ben likes him more than I do, and Gally likes Ben more than me. It wasn’t a particularly difficult decision.”

Newt ran around Minho, blocking his path. “But what about _you_? You can’t tell me you don’t care at all! I had to put up with your annoying crush for ages, and now you’ve gone and done this?”

Minho walked forwards, forcing Newt to fall in step beside him. “You say _ages_ , but it was only about a month. And Gally and I were together for three and half weeks. That’s nothing. I’ll survive.”

They reached the art room to find that none of their things had been touched while they were away.

“Yeah you’ll survive, I’m not disputing that, but are you okay?”

Minho thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah, I am.” He shrugged. “I’m probably more okay that I should be, to be honest, but they’re my friends, you know? They’re happy, so I’m happy.”

Newt narrowed his eyes, but smiled. “So you won’t be needing any treatment for your broken heart then?”

“Hey, if you’re offering ice cream, then I’m down!”

Newt laughed. “Perfect!”

“Should we go out to get some? Or should we see if one of us has any at home?”

Newt’s smile dimmed. “Actually, I was gonna go visit Tommy after school today.”

“Duh,” said Minho gently. “Of course. I’ll come with, and then we’ll go have that ice cream. Good that?”

Newt nodded. “Good that,” he said. He started putting all of the chalk back into its box. “You still have a blue streak through your hair, by the way.”

Minho grinned. “I know,” he said. “But I don’t care.”

“Good,” said Newt. “Then you won’t care about this either.”

Another piece of chalk brushed through Minho’s hair.

He glared at Newt.

“Gotta go fast?” Newt offered, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I hate you.”

Newt laughed. “You love me.”

Minho let out an exaggerated sigh. “Yeah,” he said. “I do. Even if you _are_ a little shit sometimes.”

Newt grinned, putting the last of the chalk away and closing the lid on the box. “It’s how I show affection.”

Minho rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother suppressing his smile. “Dork.”

“Yep!” said Newt. “But we’re dorks together.”

“Sure, fine, whatever, you’re buying the ice cream tonight!”

Newt nodded. “That sounds fair to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more benally lmao
> 
> come say [hi!!](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
